Of Werewolves, Warlocks, and Jellicle Cats
by Loves Klaine NOT Blaine
Summary: Samantha Tripps is devestated when her boyfriend, Magnus breaks up with her. But then she meets amazing Jacob Brent. But he's not your typical mundane. She finds that he is much different. Summary sucks, just read it!
1. Magnus and mundanes

**Hello! It's me, Mr. Mistofleas, back with story # 5. WOW! Am I really that far? Anyway, I hope you like this. **

**Me: I don't own CATS, blah, blah, blah, and all that nonsense. **

**Misto: Wait… I thought you had one, though.**

**Me: I do.**

**Misto: I'm confused.**

**Me: MISTO! I own a Jellicle, but I don't own CATS the musical. Or TMI. Oh, but I do own Samantha/Cantalina.**

**Misto: Oh…. Yay!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Anyway…**

-Chapt. 1-

-Samantha POV-

"_Samantha… I'm getting back together with Alec." _Those seven words are the worst ones I've ever heard Magnus say. They broke my heart.

Magnus Bane has been my best friend ever since I found out that I was a warlock. We told each other everything. There was also nothing stopping us from dating. Except one thing: Magnus was gay. Not long after that, he met Alec Lightwood. I've never liked Alec, but I hated him even more after he and Magnus met. Magnus never had time for me anymore. My other friend, Christina, totally approved of the 'Malec' relationship, as it was fondly called. Well one day, Magnus got really mad at Alec, and he broke up with him. I wondered if there was any chance Magnus might begin to have feelings for me, anyway, though I doubted it. However, I needn't have worried. Magnus walked up to me one day, and asked if I wanted to go out with him.

We were together for quite a while. Christina however, was furious. She hated Magnus not being with Alec. And after a lot of thought, he and Alec (quite literally) kissed and made up, and got back together. The nerve of him! But I got over it. We became friends again, and we still hung out, talked, and went for random drives in Magnus's _very _fast sports car. But I was sad. I missed the comfort of having a boyfriend to go to when I was upset. I missed being able to go the mall and be able to say "this is my boyfriend." Good lord, I even missed Christina not talking to me! (Although, I somehow doubt that has anything to do with me and Magnus not being together.)

So for the longest time, I was single, and I went to random parties, trying to meet people. But there was no success. Of course, it may have also had something to do with me being a Werelock. (**Just saying, that's a werewolf/warlock.) **No one really wants such a powerful and dangerous Downworlder as a girlfriend. It's true. Don't try to deny it! I suppose that's wahy Christina's still single, too. She's I Shadowhunter/Faerie. Don't even ask me how that happened. I know it makes no sense.

One day, I was on the subway. I was bored, so I was people-watching. At first I thought may have been that I was just very, very, tired, but I know now that it wasn't. I saw three people walking. One was very tall, with a leather jacket and long, black, straggly hair. I almost mistook him for a Shadowhunter. He looked about 25 years old. So did the other one, a girl, who was just slightly shorter, and very pretty. The last one was shorter, with short jet black hair. He looked about 20, not much older than me. He looked very awkward and nervous. Okay, so I know you're thinking, "So what? They're mundanes. Who cares?" Well, the thing is, they must have been using some sort of glamour, because something flickered, and in their places, I saw….. cats!


	2. Macavity

**Hello again. I know I haven't been updating as much as I was in the summer, but school has started, and I have homework just like everyone else. So thank you Quill of Thoughts for reviewing, and on with the story!**

-Chapt. 2-

-Jacob POV-

"Ava, is that human… staring at us?" I looked over nervously at a girl who was sitting on a seat near us. "No… she's not, right, Munk- I mean Michel?" 'Ava' tried to sound confident, but was failing miserably. Why was acting like a human so hard? "Um… right," muttered 'Michel'. "Don't worry."

-Samantha POV-

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Christina asked me. "Of course I'm sure! I can't have just imagined it!" I had run back to the Institute where I was staying to tell Chris what I had seen. Another girl appeared behind Christina. "What's going on?" asked Clary. "Um, I saw something really strange on the subway today. There were these people, but then for just a moment, they were cats! Then back to human again." Clary stared at me as if I had lost my mind. As she turned her back and walked away, I made a face, and Christina just rolled her eyes. I sighed. Maybe I was just losing my mind. I decided to go for a walk in the park.

The park was pretty much empty. In fact, no one was there except two people, a man and a woman. They looked like twins, with matching gray-ish brown hair. They were quite tall. Suddenly, another person jumped down from a tree. He was very tall, and thin, with bright spiky red hair. The second before he landed, the twins spun around and stared at the place he was about to land on. I heard a voice, a female one. But it was in my head, not spoken aloud. _Macavity! _It said. I shook my head. _My cavity? _ I thought, confused. _What?_ Then I heard another voice in my head as well.

_**Is it?**_

_Yes! It has to be!_

_**I hope you're wrong.**_

_Duh, so do I!_

_**Shut up!**_

_No, you shut up!_

_Are these people physic? _I wondered.

_Hey, that human can hear us!_

There the voice was again!

_**Well of course she can, you're thinking too loudly!**_

_Is that even, like, possible?_

_**Maybe we should go talk to her.**_

_Maybe we should deal with Macavity._

_**No, we can't take him on our own. But maybe…**_

_**MUNKUSTRAP!**_

_Oh, gee, good job, captain obvious. We should go make her move, though._

_**Good thinking.**_

I looked over at the two as they walked over to me.

_Hey you! Yeah, you! _ I could tell that the female was the one talking.

"What?" I asked her.

_My name is Tantomlie, and this is my brother Coricopat. _

_**Hi.**_

"Um, hello?" Suddenly, as they took another step closer to me, something happened. They turned into cats! Just like the ones on the subway! They stood on two legs, and looked similar to humans, but with cat features. I screamed and stepped back. "What _are _you?" I yelled in surprise.

_Shhh! _Tantomile said.

_**We will deal with that later. For now, please leave. **_Coricopat's voice was hard.

"Why should I?' I challenged.

"Because," said a new voice, "There is a Psychopathic Maniac cat right over there who would love to kill everyone here."

_Kindly use a different word, Mistoffelees. _Tantomile said. I spun around to see a small black cat standing behind me. It was the boy from the subway!

-Mistoffelees POV-

"You're the girl from the human thing. I remember you." I frowned. "Demeter and Munkustrap said you weren't looking at us, but I suppose they lied…." I trailed off. "Anyway I need to go fight Macavity now. But please, it would do you good if you hid." I told her. "Alright," the girl said. "I'll go."

I raced off to find Munkustrap, but found he was already fighting. Night was falling quickly, and that meant it would be a lot harder. We had to finish this now. I slipped behind Macavity and shot a lightning bolt at his back. "Yowtch!" Macavity yelled in pain. "Ha, that's what you get you slimy coward!" I yelled in triumph.

-Munkustrap POV-

"Coricopat! What happened? And was that the girl I was telling you about?" I grit my teeth and leaped at Macavity. "Yes," Cori said with a sigh, "It was. We were following her in human form and Macavity just jumped out of a tree. He didn't recognize us, though, thank Heaviside." He gasped in pain as Macavity stepped on his paw and bit his shoulder. "I hate humans," I muttered.

-Samantha POV-

I ran as fast as I could, but didn't go too far. I wanted to make sure that the cats didn't get hurt. There was a tree with some branches that were pretty close together. The question would be whether I could get to the first branch or not. It was pretty high up. I crouched on the ground and bunched up my muscles. Then, suddenly, I unfolded, springing up. I flung myself onto the branch, and pulled myself into a sitting position. _Good. I can see the whole battle from here._ I thought to myself.

-Mistoffelees POV-

The battle was drawing to a close, and we were winning. I mean, really. 1 cat against 5? Macavity stands no chance. I laughed as he ran off, tail between his legs. (Although, it always is, ha!) I slipped off to where I knew the girl was sitting.

-Samantha POV-

The battle was over. I prepared to jump down from the tree when I heard a meow. "Um, excuse me?" It asked. In surprise, I slipped off, and landed right on… Mistoffelees! "Oh, sorry." I said, blushing furiously. "Um, sorry, but, what is your name?" He asked me. "What? Oh… Samantha." I smiled nervously. "Well, Samantha, the battle is over, so you can come back now." He reached out a paw and took my hand. The fur felt surprisingly nice against my skin. We then walked off, back to the park.

**So? How was it? Just to say, I will be using Mistoffelees/Jacob interchangeably, depending on whether he is in cat or human form. Review, please! **


	3. Introductions

**Okay**, **so I think my last chapter was a success. However, I really don't know what to write, so review please. I don't own CATS or TMI. I only own Samantha and Christina. Well, no, actually, KatHazClaws owns Chris, but whatever. I do own Magnus. He just doesn't know it yet. Oh, okay, okay… I don't! Fine! I told you! Happy now? Yes? Good! Onward!**

-Chapter 3-

-Samantha POV-

Mistoffelees and I talked as we walked back to the park. I got to know a lot about him. For example, he is a Magician or Conjurer as they call him. 'They' being the Jellicles, who are the cat/humans. He is an older brother to a kitten named Victoria, a younger brother to a cat named Alonzo, and the son of the evil cat, Macavity. He is not an adult, but not a kitten. He and some of the other Jellicles were here on a mission. It seems that there is an evil force that is killing off the Jellicles. They came here in hopes to stop it. However, they can't always go around like cats, which is why some of them have human bodies and names. His name, for example, was Jacob Brent, which I have to call him when he is a human.

We walked back into the park, and were greeted by a silver cat. With a quick glance around him, he changed into a human, the man from the subway. "Um… Samantha, this is Munk- I mean Michel." Mistoffelees said nervously. I turned to look at him. He had turned into a human again.

Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. "MISTO! NO- JACOB!" I whirled around. A very tall man was running toward us. "Oh, joy." Jacob muttered. "That's The Rum Tum Tugger AKA Tugger AKA John. "Hello, John." Jacob said as John gave him a flying-tackle-hug. "Ow, you're squishing me, ow, get off, get off, GET OFF!" John stepped back, looking hurt. "Fine, then. Have it your way." He stalked off to Michel, and shook his hand. "They're brothers," Jacob told me softly. "But you would never know it. They always act like they hate each other, or they're trying to act more superior than the other. Of course, Michel is second in command to the Jellicle tribe; Ken, or Old Deuteronomy, chose his most responsible son to be the protector." Jacob stopped short, out of breath. "Anyway, John is my best friend, but Rosemarie gets angry that I'm spending all my time with her boyfriend." "Rosemarie?" I asked him, confused. "Oh, yeah, her real name is Bombalurina, and you will probably see her at some point." Jacob smiled.

"Hey- Jacob-do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" I asked him, just thinking about it. "Um… well, no, I don't think so." I grinned. "Well, there is room where I leave for all of you to stay." I told him. "Really?" Michel walked up, looking interested. "Yeah," I told him. "And you wouldn't be disturbing anyone. It's a place for travelers." He smiled. "Well, if you're sure, then… great! We'll come!"

-Jacob POV-

I couldn't believe that we actually had a house to stay in. Some of the stray Jellicles weren't too happy, but those of us who live with humans were quite pleased. As we walked, I talked to Samantha. She said that this place was called the Institute, and people called Shadowhunters lived there. However, they would accept other travelers as well. The basement was clean and warm, with beds and couched, and that was where we would be sleeping. I just hoped that the kittens wouldn't be too loud as to disturb the humans.

"We're here," Samantha said, smiling. I looked up and saw… nothing. "Where's 'here'?" I asked in confusion. She frowned, and then laughed. "Of course! I forgot, this place has a glamour around it, so you can't see it. You're magic, if you concentrate, you should be able to see it." I squinted, and stared, and blinked. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them, I stared in surprise. There was a large, beautiful cathedral in front of us. "Wow," I breathed.

We stepped in, and were greeted by a human female. "Okay, everyone, this is Maryse Lightwood." Samantha told us. "Hello," Maryse said. "Is it okay if we change into our cat bodies?" Michel asked. "Sure." Maryse said. I stretched, and transformed. My soft black fur sprouted from my skin, and a minute later I was Mistoffelees again. "Here, I'll show you to your quarters." A tall black-haired boy said. "I'm Alec." "Hello, Alec." Munkustrap said. We walked downstairs and settled ourselves on beds, couches, and the floor. "Now," Samantha said, and paused. Before she could finish her thought, though, Munkustrap interrupted. "-that the Jellicle leader is here, Jellicle cats can all rejoice…." When everyone stared at him funny, he put his head down in embarrassment, and licked his shoulder. "Now," Samantha continued, grinning, "I don't know all of you, so why don't you all say you name, and something about yourself, okay?"

Munkustrap nodded, and cleared his throat. "Okay, so I'm Munkustrap, and I am second in command in the Jellicle tribe." Everyone looked toward Tugger. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the kittens broke into song.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

"_If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse._

_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat,_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house,_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat,_

_If you set me on a rat, then I'd rather chase a mouse!"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

"_And there isn't any call for me to shout it!'_

"_For he will do as he do do." _

"_And there's no doing about it!"_

I decided this was time to intervene.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger… is a terrible bore!"_

"_For when you let me in then I want to go out!"_

I guess that didn't shut him up.

"_I'm always on the wrong side of every door, _

_For when you let me in then I want to get about,_

_I like to lie in the bureau drawer…_

_But I make such fuss when I can't get out!"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

"_And it isn't any use for you to doubt it."_

"_For he will do as he do do."_

"_And there's no doing anything about it!" _

Bombalurina stepped forward.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!"_

"_My disobliging ways are a matter of the habit._

_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast,_

_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit _

_If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer,_

_For I only like what I find for myself… no."_

And with that, he dropped Bombalurina on the floor.

"_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf!"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing!_

_The Rum Tum Tugger-"_

"_Doesn't care for a cuddle!_

_So I leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing_

_For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

_The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle!"_

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"_

"_And there isn't any need for me to spout it!"_

"_For he will do as he does do."_

"_And…. There's no doing anything… about…."_

And the kittens go wild.

"_About…."_

Even more wild.

"_About…"_

Etcetera screams… again. You would think she had learned to be quiet.

"_About it!"_

-Samantha POV-

I clapped, and noticed with surprise that Alec was clapping too. He was also looking at Tugger with a strange expression on his face. _Oh, _I realized, _Magnus is going to be jealous! _

The cats continued to introduce themselves. Plato… Cassandra… Victoria…Electra, Demeter… Jemima…there were so many of them! "Hey, weren't there two more?" I asked Mistoffelees. Suddenly, we heard a crash from above, and voices singing softly. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a notorious couple of cats._

_As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians_

_Tightrope walkers and acrobats….." _

As the song drew to a close, Mistoffelees said "Quick, surround them! Don't let them escape!" As the twins came running down the stairs, we all blocked them. Rumpleteazer made a face and Mungojerrie stuck out his tongue.

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" _We all sang, laughing.

"Wait, who are you?" Alec asked Mistoffelees.

"_The greatest Magicians have something to learn, from Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn…!" _Tugger began to sing, but Mistoffelees stepped forward. "Its okay, Tugger. You don't have to sing." He meowed quietly "Fine, whatever… have it your way." Tugger pouted. We all laughed. I could tell that tonight was going to be fun.

**So? How was it? Please review, I haven't gotten a review in 800 years… the same age as Magnus! Still, I have no idea what to write, although I know how it will end. But I'm not telling! **


	4. Thinking of Horses

**Why won't you guys review? Please? Pretty please with Misto on top? Disclaimer: I simply do not own cats or TMI. So, just for the record, some parts of this story actually came from another story I started writing, but never felt like typing up. Wait, make that two stories. Anyway, make the poor Jellicle girl happy and review. ONWARD! **

-Samantha POV-

I had never thought about it before, but Misto was quite cute. But, I had vowed never to take a chance on uncertain boys, after Magnus. I just couldn't. I couldn't stand to have my heart broken again. But, as we laughed and talked, I couldn't help but fall in love. It surprised me, because I had only known him for what… three hours? Of course, my mom would freak. A cat? I must be joking. But I am 19… I should be able to decide for myself without my parents looking over my shoulder all the time. Anyway, it should be Magnus who watches Alec. If he doesn't, the Shadowhunter might get carried away with Tugger.

Misto and I hung out over the following days. The tribe wasn't making a move to figure out what was killing off the Jellicles yet. Or, at least, that's what it seemed like. I could tell that Maryse was getting tired of housing the cats. I didn't want her to send them away, but that's what would happen if they didn't get a move on. I told Misto my concerns, and he said he would speak to Munkustrap about it.

I tried to think of what could possibly be killing the tribe. Other than Macavity, I couldn't think of anything. We had already decided that it wasn't the 'Hidden Paw', because some of his cats had died as well. Two Jellicles that Mistoffelees had known who had died was a beautiful red queen named Roxanne1, and her half sister Reyna. Reyna had been his mate until she died.

I wondered what it might be like to leave my life behind all together. What if I had to leave behind my friends, my adopted family, my career... and Jesse? Oh, Jesse. My beautiful bay gelding was practically my whole being. I lived to ride him practically. Of course, he wasn't really mine; I was only leasing him from his owner, Natalie. She didn't have much time to ride, so I rode him instead.

I thought about what life was like for me. When I was very young, my parents, who were mundanes, found out that I was a warlock. They were afraid to keep me, so I was adopted by a Shadowhunter family, the Tripps. The Tripps ran the New Haven institute, and I made friends there quickly. Another family, the Norms, lived there as well, with their daughter, Christina. We visited the institute in New York a lot, so I became friendly with the normal crew there: Jace, Clary, and the lightwoods. Christina did also, and she took a liking to Alec at once. Too bad he was gay, and dating our other new friend, Magnus. We spent a lot of time going back and forth between the two institutes, and when our parents had to do business together, we would spend the night at Magnus's house.

I considered myself lucky to live at an institute. Although I was a warlock, I received Shadowhunter training. But, because I wasn't a Shadowhunter, it was more of a free-for-all, so I could take breaks whenever I wanted to. It gave me pleasure to watch the others struggle through midair back flips while I sat on the side reading a book.

I wondered what it would have been like if I had grown up as a mundane. What if I had never discovered that I was a warlock, and then ended up hurting somebody because of it… how would that have ended? Bad, probably. I could just see my poor mundane parents going to jail, and me being forced to go to the Clave, while I had no idea what was really going on. Yeah….that would end badly, all right. No doubt about it.

However, my horrid thoughts were interrupted by a voice outside my bedroom door.

"Samantha? SAMANTHA!" It was Mistoffelees. I jumped off the bed and raced to the door, pulling it open.

"Yes?"

Mistoffelees grinned. "We found what's killing off the Jellicles!"

My eyes lit up. "Really? What?"

Mistoffelees hesitated. "Well, you're not going to like this, but…"

"Yes?" I pressed on, just wanting to know.

"Well, you see," he said, "It's-"

He was cut off by the quite disturbing act of Jemima darting into the room, followed by Munkustrap.

Munkustrap looked up at me hesitantly.

"It's….."

**Duhn, duhn, duhn…. Ha! That, my dear readers is where I leave you. You will have to wait until next time to find out what it is. Although, if you are an avid TMI fan, you will be able to figure it out, I'm sure. So….**

**If you can guess what is killing them off, put it in a review, and if you are right, you will get recognition. So start reading…. And reviewing! So, as a trick…. If you don't give me a review in your entry, I won't count it…. So HA!**

**But before I go….. ****1****: x-Stage-STARR-x…. this is your reward for winning first in my comp….. A mention of Roxanne. Sorry I made her die, but I had to…. Sorry….**

**GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!**


	5. We've got it!

**Hello again! My very good friend Ally has joined FF, and is doing a very cool story at the moment. Anyway, this is the next chapter… what killed them, really? And sorry, Kat, but no… it's not Valentine **

-Samantha POV-

*Previously….*

Munkustrap looked up at me hesitantly.

"It's….."

"Demons!" yelled Jemima excitedly.

This reply was so unexpected that I just started laughing. The three Jellicles stood all in a line just staring at me.

"Um… what's so funny?" Misto asked, confused.

I stopped smiling. "Sorry, it's just… I wouldn't have expected demons of all things to get involved with Jellicles."

I frowned. This couldn't be real. Why would this happen? It seemed too strange, too….. planned. I had to tell someone! Without another word, I pushed past the Jellicles, and ran down the hallway. My new friends stood in my room, astonished.

I skidded to a halt as I rounded a corner and found myself face-to-face with Alec. The eighteen year old Shadowhunter was walking leisurely down the hall, talking to Magnus. I stopped short when I saw my former boyfriend. I hadn't spoken to him since we broke up. But now I was panicked. I looked up and spoke in a hoarse voice to the two boys.

"Magnus," I croaked. Magnus looked at me curiously. He didn't seem bothered by our past romance; he doesn't hold grudges.

"We found out what is killing the Jellicle cats. It's…." I was shocked to find that the same hesitation that had stopped Munkustrap from saying it was now affecting me.

"Demons," mewed a soft voice from behind me. There was no need to wonder who it was. I could tell Mistoffelees' voice apart from the others now. I didn't even bother to turn around.

Magnus' voice was kind as he spoke. "Samantha, we'll fight them. I know this means a lot to you. Therefore, it means a lot to me. And I'm sure Maryse and your parents will agree."

Alec shot me a look of pure fury. I knew he had never liked me, and even less now, after my affair with Magnus. I just ignored him. I didn't care now. I was too upset.

"Sam." My thoughts were broken by Misto's gentle meow. "Let's go back to your room. I have a surprise for you."

I frowned, and followed him. Once we got there, he shut the door. "Misto, what is this? What are you doing?"

He turned to me, and said, "Samantha… I want to make you into a Jellicle."

I gaped at him. "What?" Misto just smiled.

"Do you accept?"

I looked at him for a long time, and finally said…

"Yes."

**So sorry it took so long. Chapter 6 will be up quicker.**


	6. What's it like being a Jellicle, anyway?

**Yup. Hi. I'm back! The Corrs own "Give it all Up" and someone owns "I see the Light" and I don't know who it is, but it's not me!**

-Samantha POV-

*previously*

"Yes."

Misto smiled. "Okay, then."

I closed my eyes as Misto murmured a little chant. Then I felt a strange tingle. I opened my eyes to see a yellow glow surrounding me.

"Wow! You really are magic!" I exclaimed. "Shhh… it's just something Cori and Tanto taught me." He murmured.

Finally, the process was complete. I looked down at myself, and was shocked by what I saw. I. Had. Fur.

I raced to the mirror. My legs were completely gray, but my upper body was black and gray striped. My tail - I had a tail! - was all black, and my head fur was alternating black-gray. Even my face was gray. "Wow…. um…. wow." I murmured. What else could I say? I looked… amazing.

"Misto…" I whispered. "Why did you do this? It can't be because of the battle I know we are going to have, because this won't help me fight. So… why?"

Instead of answering, he sat down and started to sing:

"_They say that I'm crazy  
And it's probably true  
But I'm at my happiest  
Just when I'm with you  
There is a distance between us  
So far that I can't reach  
The stage lights they shine so brightly  
But still I find no peace  
And I'm a long, long way from you_

I'd give it all up just for you  
Just to have you near me  
I'd give it all up just for you  
You bring me up, you bring me down  
You turn me inside out  
And I'd give it all up just for you"

Me:_ "I've been hearing some stories  
Of couples so in love  
But they've spent so much time apart  
That they never seem to work  
_

_And I'm a long, long way from you  
Still I'd give it all up just for you  
Just to have you near me  
I'd give it all up just for you  
You bring me up, you bring me down  
You turn me inside out  
And I'd give it all up just for you"_

Both:_ "I'd give it all up just for you  
Just to have you near me  
I'd give it all up just for you  
You bring me up, you bring me down  
You turn me inside out  
And I'd give it all up just for you"_

How did I know the song? Well, it was the same one that I had sung to Magnus so long ago. It was one of my favorites, and had a lot of sentimental value. Of course, Mistoffelees had no way of knowing this, but it still made me incredibly sad.

But I put that thought aside for a moment. Misto loved me! Magical Mister Mistoffelees loved me, and I realized that I loved him back, with all my heart.

"Misto, can I asked you something?" I didn't know how to reply, but it was worth asking. He nodded, and I continued with a shaking voice,

"After this is all over, can I come back and live in the tribe with you? As a Jellicle, I mean?"

He stared at me in disbelief. I took a step back, and my eyes flooded with tears. "You mean you don't want me?" I whispered. Hurt beyond belief, I changed back into a human, and started to run out the door. But Misto stopped me.

"I do want you," he said. "I want you so much that it hurts. But would you really do that? Leave behind, you life, family, friends, everything…. For me?"

Now it was my turn to be stunned. "Of course! Misto… I love you. Don't you know that?"

He didn't reply, but he didn't have to. One look into his shining eyes and I knew he cared more than anyone would ever know.

__Both:_ "And at last, I see the light"_

Misto:_ "And it's like the fog has lifted"_

Both:_ "And at last, I see the light"_

Me:_ "And it's like the sky is new"_

Both_: "And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once  
Everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you"_

But our happy little moment ended abruptly, for there was the sound of the door slamming open, and there was Christina, standing in front of us, glaring at Misto, and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"_Traitor!" _She hissed.


	7. Christina's Anger

**So… yeah: that was another lame cliffhanger. This Chapter is for Ally (Love Cute Kittys) and BloodKnife**

-Samantha POV-

*Previously*

"_Traitor!" _She hissed.

-Christina POV-

Mr. Mistoffelees took a step back in surprise. Even Samantha's eyes widened. Even she wasn't expecting that outburst. To be honest with you (which I'm not very often… just saying), I even surprised myself a little don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation.

So anyway… I couldn't help but overhear Samantha and that stupid little cat's conversation, and it made me suspicious. I mean, he asked her to go away with him, and she…. _She said yes! _How dare she? She was going to just leave us here, and run off with her little cat friend? Not if I could help it!

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked them in a superior tone. Samantha just laughed. No surprise there, though, when I am three inches shorter than her. I just rolled my eyes though. I didn't really care. Or did I….?

"Magnus won't be happy to know that you're planning on running away with this… _cat_, and forgetting about us. Now will he, Samantha?" She looked at me like she had never seen me before.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, at the same time that Mistoffelees said "Samantha? Is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked around wildly for a moment, as if trying to get her bearings. Her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes had a wild, untamed look in them that I had never seen before. Was it her werewolfish-ness?

She closed her eyes for a moment, ad when she opened them, she said, calmly and slowly, "I'm not going anywhere until this problem with the Jellicles had been solved. And neither is Misto."

Mr. Mistofleas, as I had come to call him, nodded slowly in agreement. But then he turned to Samantha, with a slight frown on his face. "Samantha, who's Magnus?"

She seemed to be debating about whether or not to tell him that they had been 'dating'.

Finally, she said, "we're good friends, and very close, but Magnus is dating someone else."

_Good, she didn't tell him that Maggy is gay! _I thought with relief. 

I straightened my shoulders, and said bravely, "well, I suppose you parents will judge you now."

I could literally see the pain in her face when I said that, I knew she was thinking, "oh, God, my parents! What will they say?"

I didn't feel sorry for her. I wanted her to feel bad. She had to see that what she was doing was wrong. She's not a cat, she's a werelock, and more importantly, for all intents and purposes, a Shadowhunter. But if she really wanted to run off with the Jellicles…..

"If you're so sure then, I suppose Jesse will need a new rider, then. How about Isabelle?" I saw the confusion on her face and said, "Not Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle…. Isabelle."

"Oh…." She said, "_that_ Isabelle." Then her eyes widened. "No! _NO! _Not her! _Anyone_ but her!" Then she frowned, thinking. "But…. Natalie won't want her on him either. Even more so than me."

I smiled sweetly. "Oh, I think I can change her mind around."

She glanced at me, as if to wonder if I was telling the truth. "You're bluffing," she protested.

"Not at all," I said, although it wasn't true, by any means. If there was one person who would never allow _that _Isabelle on Jesse if she could help it, it was Natalie. There was a long struggle over who would buy Jesse after the riding school he was at sold him. Only after Natalie uncovered that Isabelle wasn't taking care of him properly did the owner agree to sell him to her.

Mistoffelees looked long and hard at Samantha. "It seems you have quite a choice to make. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She shook her head to clear it. "Of course," she said, and repeated, "she's bluffing."

Mistoffelees raised one eyebrow at her, but grabbed her hand, and they walked past me, and out of the room.

I stood there, glaring after them, and thought; _this isn't over, Samantha Tripps. It's only beginning. _


	8. It's not really battle is it?

**So… yeah. I kind of cut the last chappy a little short by accident, so this one may be a little longer. There will be a slight time skip, so at the end of the first time is where I should have cut the last chapter. I'M NOT HATING ON MRS. BRADMAN!**

-Chapter 8-

-Samantha POV-

I followed Misto out of the room, shocked. I hadn't expected Christina to turn on me like that. I mean, we do have a hate-hate relationship at times, but she's my best friend, for heaven's sake! Misto seemed just as shocked at the situation as me, because he murmured something about going to find Demeter, and hurried off. I was left alone with my thoughts.

I had just decided to go and find Magnus, when Simon came skidding around the corner. "Samantha!" he gasped. I frowned at him. "What do you want, loser?" I asked. "The wards are down! The demons are going to attack us!"

I barely heard the end if his sentence. I was already running around the corner. "Magnus!" I shouted when I reached his room. "Where's Misto?" I was frantic.

"I… think I saw him go for a walk. Why?" I stared at Magnus in horror. "Magnus- the wards are down! The demons are coming! NOW!"

"Oh no," he whispered. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." He leapt up, grabbing my hand and raced out the door, with me in tow. "The wards are down! The wards are down!" he called, his powerful voice echoing through the long hallway. Almost immediately, Shadowhunters appeared from their rooms, looking flustered but battle ready. There were Maryse and Robert. Alec and Jace raced out of their rooms at exactly the same time, and ran to join us. Clary appeared with Simon from around a corner, and Isabelle followed suit. There was only one person missing: Christina!

Alec noticed too, and spun around to go look for her. Magnus stared after him with a strange expression on his face. "Magnus!" I snapped, getting his attention. "We have to fetch the Jellicles." He turned to face me with a surprised look.

"Wha-? Oh, yes! LET'S GO!" He spun on a booted heel and raced down the hallway, leaving a trial of glitter behind him. In spite of all that was going on, I had to laugh. Then I turned my attention back to my work, and followed him out.

Most of the cats were milling around in the basement where they were sleeping. In fact, they were all there except for Jellylorum, and who really cares about her anyway. She could go get eaten by a demon for all I care. In fact maybe she did, I can't remember. I don't recall seeing her on the way… er…. Just joking … I distinctly remember seeing her after… that is until she fell into that-Ahem. Onward.

I noticed that someone else was missing too. Misto! He had taken a walk right after my fight with Christina. And now he was walking the streets without any notice or protection… I buried my face in my hands.

Magnus seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry about Mistoffelees, Sam. I'm sure he's fine." I shivered, and then stood up straight. "You're right. We have a war to fight. But Christina's out there too, so don't relax too much." And with that, I strode off, back toward the others.

We began making battle plans at once. "So… yeah… Shadowhunters, we'll do our thing. Mr. Bane, you do whatever warlocks do…" Magnus made a frowny face that made me giggle. Robert raised his eyebrows and continued. "Luke, obviously, you and your pack do…. stuff. The Jellicles… well, I don't know. What can you do?"

"Munkustrap launched into an explanation. "Well, we can fight like… um… cats, and sneak around and hide things" "or stab people," Alonzo added. Munkustrap continued as if the tom hadn't spoken. "-or do little errands like that. After all, we're Jellicles, and Jellicles can do anything, you know." He said this all very fast.

Robert nodded awkwardly. "Okay, then. Don't you have magic cats?"

Munkustrap nodded. "Oh, yes. We have the psychic twins, Cori and Tanto," the twins nodded. "And we have… Mistoffelees." There was a silence for a moment. Then he continued. "But Misto's not here right now, so… yeah."

Robert nodded. "Alright, then, folks, let's hop to it!" And off we went.

*TIME SKIP: 2 hours later!*

The battle had started. Shadowhunters fought and killed demons, but the demons were injuring us, too. And it was bad. Especially the Jellicles… they were getting hurt the most; because the demons had seemed to pick up on the fact that the Jellicles didn't really know how to fight them.

And Misto still hadn't shown up, so I began to get worried again. If he was close by, then certainly he would've come. If he was far… then maybe he had gotten lost. If neither of those were the case, then it was either… or… yeah. I didn't want to think about it.

But what I did think about was… was this really battle? Battle was when you were fighting others of your kind, right? And these were demons; we were just killing them. I was just thinking, _hey, this isn't too bad, _when _ooff! _A demon struck me down, and I fell flat on my face. I was in my werewolf form, so I flipped over, and looked up at the demon. To my surprise, I recognized it.

"That _Lady," _I hissed, and leaped at her. I fell back in surprise as she vanished, and an image of Misto, laying dead took her place. "M-Misto?" I asked in surprise.

"_No," That _Lady hissed. _"I have taken the place of Agramon, the greater demon." _I laughed at her. "You must be stupider than I thought, telling me that."

She looked momentarily confused, and I took that chance to sink my teeth into her neck, and kill her. I watched with satisfaction as her body folded over on itself, until she was nothing but a pile of dust. _That's what you get for taking our campsite, _I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a horrible shrieking behind me. I spun around to see five or six demons crowding around a writhing shape. With a fierce battle cry, I leaped at them, killing some, and chasing off the others. I looked down at the bedraggled body, and recognized Tumblebrutus, one of the young Jellicles. His family would be grieving tonight, if we even won this battle. I dragged the young cat's body to safety in a small alley, where I closed his eyes, and arranged his limbs so that he could've been sleeping. Then I leaped back into the fight.

After a few more minutes of not seeing Misto, I decided to search for him. I transformed back to a human, and after running into an alley, a cat. I used the good nose of the cat to track him a bit, and then stopped when I heard hysterical laughing. And then the sound of a cat screaming in pain, and then nothing. I was racing down the alleyway before you could blink.

I skidded to a halt in front of Misto, lying at an awkward angle on the ground, his eyes closed. I raced to him, and knelt down. "Oh, Misto," I said, "Who did this to you?"

There was a crash from behind a dumpster, and I spun around and followed it. There was Christina, standing there with a seraph blade in her hand. I knew what had happened instantly. "You bitch!" I screamed at her. Normally, she would win in a fight, but rage made me strong. I dragged her over to Misto, and pointed at him. "Why did you do this? WHY?"

She shrugged. "You were going to leave us for this… thing, so I figured getting rid of him would make you stay." She shrugged, like it was a simple answer, and she had done nothing wrong. So I slapped her-_four _times- just like I had done when we were ten years old.

"What" –slap- "the hell" –slap- "is your" –slap- "_problem?"_ -SLAP- "You had no right to hurt him! I thought you cared about fighting these demons! If you did, you wouldn't be wasting your time maiming helpless cats! You're the real traitor around here, not me!"

My words stung her. I could tell. She didn't say anything, but turned, and walked away in the direction of the battle. Without a word, I picked up Misto's limp body, and carried him back to the others.

When we arrived, I saw the fighting was over. There wasn't a single demon left in the area, but no one was celebrating. They were all huddled on little groups. They're faces brightened when they saw me and Christina, though. Alec walked over, and put his arm around her, whispering softly. Magnus grinned and raced over to hug me, but stopped abruptly when he saw Misto.

Tugger looked over happily, but his face fell at the sight of his best friend. Forgetting all dignity, he raced over, and picked up the small cat off my shoulder and carried him over to Jellylorum. "Will he be alright?" I heard Tugger ask, quietly. Jellylorum looked around quickly, spotted me, and said something too quiet for me to hear.

Lost in thought, I wandered over to where Tumblebrutus's family was huddled around his body. There was Jenny, Teazer, Jerrie, Pouncivial, and Skimble. "I'm so sorry, Jenny," I told the she-cat. "There was nothing I could do. By the time I got to him, he was already dead." Jenny blinked back tears, and looked up at me. She really was strong.

"It's okay, dear. I know you did your best." She shuddered for a moment, and then turned back to me. "How's Misto?" She asked me. I winced. "Honestly, I don't know. Jelly won't tell me." She frowned, and stood up. I followed her over to them.

When we reached her, Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jelly. "Why didn't you tell her?" she demanded. Jelly frowned. "I didn't tell her because I don't know yet." The old she-cat's arrogance irritated me. I shook my head. "I just want to be with him. Can I?" Jelly looked ready to protest, but when I glared at her, Jenny gave me the okay, guiding Jelly away from us.

I sat with Mistoffelees for a few hours, while everyone else prepared to go back to the Institute. Just when I was beginning to fear that he would never wake up, he began to stir. Five minutes later, he was sitting upright and staring at me in confusion. The first words out of his mouth were, "_Why _am I sitting on the ground covered in dust and blood?"

I solemnly told him the whole story, and the first thing he said when I finished was, "Don't be too mad at Christina, Sam. You guys have your love-hate relationship; don't lose it. It may not seem like it, but Christina's happy for you. I should know. Reyna is probably rolling in her grave that I have a new mate, but in the long run, she's glad that I've stopped moping around."

I, however, had scarcely heard anything Misto said, after 'mate'. I looked at him, hurt. He was staring at me like there was something he was trying to tell me that I hadn't figured out. And it turns out there was. My eyes widened, and I moved in front of him. "Misto, do you mean…?" I trailed off, and he answered my question with a kiss. But as I looked into his eyes, they said

_Yes,_

_Yes,_

_YES._

**Well? What do you think? Misto and Sam are becoming mates! **

**R&R…. please?**


	9. What now?

**Yay! I haven't disappeared of the face of the earth!**

-Chapter 9-

-Samantha POV-

I felt light as a feather walking back to the Institute. Christina was scowling, and Magnus was grinning. Jenny was carrying Misto's unconscious body, but she was shaking so hard from crying that Jelly rolled her eyes and carefully took the young tom from her.

I sighed. It seemed so cruel of me to be so happy over becoming mates with Misto when over half the Jellicles that came and helped us fight were mourning over the death of Tumblebrutus, a young cat who had been destroyed by the demons. His father Skimbleshanks was holding the torn body gently as they walked to the Institute in silence.

When we got there, Maryse showed them into a room. I went to follow them in there, but Munkustrap barred my way. "This hour is just for his family," he told me. I watched as Jenny, Skimble, Jerrie, Teazer and Pounce filed inside. Then Jelly poked her head out from the neighboring room. "He's awake," she told me. I rushed inside, and crouched down next to my mate, who was lying on the bed.

"Misto," I whispered." He turned to look and me. He smiled, and whispered back, "I love you."

…

We all gathered in the main hall to say goodbye. Munkustrap declared that it was safe for the Jellicles to return home, they were leaving. Now I had to make a difficult decision: should I stay with my friends and family or go with the Jellicles and my new mate?

I saw Misto looking at me hopefully, yet at the same time, felt Christina's eyes boring into the back of my head, taunting me.

_What are you going to do, Samantha? What are you going to do?_

_Stop! _I shot back at her, in my mind. She had annoyed me for the last time.

"I'm going," I announced. The Jellicles leapt in the air, whooping and hollering and whistling. Meanwhile, Christina let out a gasp of anger and disbelief, and stalked off. Misto ran up to me, and put an arm around my shoulders. "Now we're going to have a real good time!" He exclaimed.

"I sure hope so," I threatened. Misto grinned and hugged me.

"So that's what you're doing? Maryse asked. "Going with them?" When I nodded, she shrugged. "Have a good life."

"Mom," Isabelle chided, and I smiled. I would miss the Shadowhunters, and Magnus. And of course I'd miss Jesse. I would _always _miss Jesse. But I realized that I would miss Mistoffelees much more than my horse if I didn't go.

We turned to the door. "Oh, are you leaving now?" Robert asked in surprise. "Well, we prefer to travel by night…." Munkustrap replied. Robert shrugged.

"As you wish," he said, and opened the door for us. We waved, and plunged out into the night.

…

It was an odd feeling, racing through the streets at night. Not that I wasn't used to it, but going as a cat was a whole different experience. The wind blew through my fur, and my tail streamed out behind me. I ran with Misto at the back of the group. Munkustrap and Tugger led the Jellicles, and we had to sprint to keep up. The two oldest cats were really fast.

Almost as if reading my mind, no, excuse me, _actually _reading my mind,Tantomile said, "Well, they aren't really the oldest. Old Deuteronomy is, but… whatever."

I shrugged. "Okay. He's the leader, right?" She nodded, and continued running.

We ran for a while longer, and then ducked into an alley. "We're going to have to spend the night here," Munkustrap said, and I sighed, curling up.

I was awoken by the sound of barking. Well, I awoke because Misto bolted upright, and then sniffed the air. I shifted, and when I opened my eyes, I heard dogs barking. Munkustrap, I realized, was already awake, and standing up tall, his eyes wide open, and all his fur on end. "Pollicles!" he yelled.

I glanced at Misto. "Pollicles?" I asked him, confused.

"Dogs to you," he replied shrugging. "They'll work it out."

I opened my mouth to ask him who 'they' were, but Coricopat answered instead.

"Munkustrap and the Rumpus Cat," he told me. "He's the Jellicle version of…Superman, I guess."

I laughed. "The Superman of cats: Rumpus!"

I heard a crash behind me. I spun around, and saw a horrific sight. There were dogs _everywhere. _Meanwhile, Munkustrap was helping a slender tom out of a dumpster. I swear to God I heard music in the background.

"I suppose this is Rumpus," I muttered.

…

Long story short, Rumpus drove away the Pollicles and by then it was morning. _Early _morning.

"We're almost there," Misto whispered excitedly. I nuzzled his cheek, and walked next to him, our fur brushing.

We walked for about another hour, and then we came across a dead end. I looked at Misto, confused. He just smiled, and winked. At a nod from Munkustrap, he waved his hand, and an opening began to raise open from the huge wall of junk.

"Wow," I breathed.

About twenty cats milled around inside. At the sound of our footsteps, they stopped and turned to us.

"Hey," one of them exclaimed. "They're back!"

Suddenly, all the cats rushed toward our patrol. They yowled cries of greeting.

"Will they welcome me?" I asked Misto, suddenly nervous.

He laughed. "Of course they will. We love getting new tribe members!"

A very old tom cat walked slowly toward us.

"Who's this?" He asked, indicating me.

Misto smiled widely. "That's Old Deuteronomy," he whispered to me. Then he turned back. "This is Cantalina, my new mate," he announced to everyone in earshot.

Old Deuteronomy smiled at me. "Well Cantalina, welcome to the junkyard!"


	10. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

Well, we have reached the end of the story- finally! It sure has been a fun one. With over 8000 words, _Of Werewolves, Warlocks and Jellicle Cats _is easily my longest story. I am going to write a sequel, but it is going to be a CATS/Warriors crossover. I can't reveal why, because you'll find out soon enough. It is really a sequel to my other CATS/Warriors crossover, too, called Jellicle Warriors. You don't have to read it to understand my new story, but it would be helpful, for old characters will come up. I don't know what it will be called yet, so I suggest adding me to your Author Alert list if you're too lazy to always be checking for new CATS/Warriors crossovers. And trust me; I am, so… yeah. That's what I would do.

Anyway, thank you for reading and staying with me this far. Good hunting!

- Team Puck Rules


End file.
